


Poorly Jakey

by Elhayx



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elhayx/pseuds/Elhayx
Summary: Amy wakes up to a sick Jake. She cares for him. Cute and fluffy.Tumblr- Brooklynnine-boooone





	Poorly Jakey

There aren't enough sickfics out there and they make me so happy. 

9pm

"You look tired babes, go up to bed." Amy looked up to her husband's pale, lifeless face. She was concerned that something wasn't right, but also knew that he'd been working a tough case with Rosa and was up late working. 

"I feel kinda icky, I guess I could do with an early one." Jake felt terrible. He couldn't keep up with Rosa earlier and had barely touched his dinner. 

1am

Jake jumped out of their shared bed and bolted to the bathroom. Bile rose up his throat and he was sweating. 

He barely made it in time. The small amount of food and stomach acid filled the toilet bowl. 

Jake hadn't vomited since the halloween incident 2 years ago. He usually had a strong stomach and went on all the rides at the fair. 

Once he had finished spewing his stomach contents all over the bathroom he fell to the ground. The cold floor felt amazing.

"Amesss, Ames, Amy?" He wearily called out for her. 

Amy woke up quickly to the sound of her name and jumped up. She noticed Jake's half of the bed was sweaty and hot. 

"Amyyyyy"

"Yes?"

"Let's have sex" 

"Not now, when you're better," Amy looked into his huge brown eyes. She wasn't used to seeing Jake helpless. Recently he'd become a lot more independent and was even learning to cook and do housework. 

"Promise?" Jake looked like a tiny, innocent, man-sized, child. Amy nodded. 

"I'll be back in a sec," as Amy left Jake sat on the bathroom floor, she looked at him and realised that he was the best thing that could ever happen to her. 

Obviously, Amy was well prepared for an incident like this one. She had a whole binder of illnesses and what to do when someone gets sick. 

She got out her first aid box and took out the thermometer, and some rehydration powder. 

She added the powder to a glass of water and picked up the bucket used for cleaning. 

"Here babe, drink this." 

"Eww it's yucky," Amy knew he would resist, but he'd do anything for her, just to make her happy. 

"I know Jakey, but drink it in small parts so it doesn't hurt your stomach."

Amy helped Jake off the bathroom floor, and put him back to bed. She put a thinner blanket over him so he wasn't too hot.

She put the thermometer in his ear, he didn't resist, just looked up to her and smiled. 

"102.6 (39.2°C) You're pretty sick Jakey, I won't wake you up tomorrow morning and I'll call Holt first thing." 

"I love you so much Amy," Jake told her. 

"You'd do the same for me." Replied Amy softly. 

3:30am

Jake woke to bile in his mouth and all on his pillow. Luckily he was facing outwards so Amy didn't notice. 

He grabbed the red bucket and threw up. There was nothing left to throw up so his body continued to retch. It made him hurt so he groaned in pain. 

Amy woke up, hearing Jake in pain. She rubbed his back and got a fresh pillowcase, telling him to drink some more water. 

Jake fell back to sleep immediately. Amy picked up the bucket, cleaned it in the bath (it didn't fit in the sink) and placed it back next to her sleeping husband. 

6:30am

Amy shut off her alarm quickly to not wake Jake. She was exhausted from looking after him, but powered through. The best cops were doing a training session and she had to be there. 

Jake didn't even stir. She checked his temperature again as he slept. 

101.3 (38.5), so he was cooling down. 

7:10am

Jake slowly woke up. He tossed and turned and remembered what had happened last night. 

He got up and went into the kitchen.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling? Made me freak out last night." 

"Me too." 

They locked eyes Ann's Amy kissed him on the forehead. It was warm and clammy. 

"Have fun at work, Ames. I can finally catch up on those shows I said I'd watch." 

"Love you Jakey." 

Jake was feeling tired and groggy, but was able to watch a few episodes before drifting off. 

The next thing he knew Amy had come home and was snuggling next to him in bed. 

She had brought home some Lucozade and white bread, usually forbidden goods in the santiago home. 

She made him some dry toast and he smiled. According to him, he had the best girlfriend ever, and nobody was going to change his mind. 

He had the next day off too ("48 after the last time you were sick!").

After 2 days off of work, he came back and received (unwanted) hugs from Charles and a small nod from Rosa.


End file.
